Minutes to Sunrise
by bickeringgibberish
Summary: "Excuse me but the groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," The stylist gushed out when Natsume appeared inside the room. Mikan looked up from her clenched hands and met his gaze straight on through the mirror's reflection. "It's fine." He heard her say, "He isn't the groom anyways." (Sequel to The Necktie)


**Minutes to Sunrise**

**Summary:** "Excuse me but the groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," The stylist gushed out when Natsume appeared inside the room. Mikan looked up from her clenched hands and met his gaze straight on through the mirror's reflection. "It's fine." He heard her say, "He isn't the groom anyways."

**-o-**

The chapel was situated at the edge a cliff overlooking the vast ocean, its perimeter covered with wildflowers and towering trees. From afar he could see the bridal car blocking the detailed oak doors of the chapel, the guests entering the premises with wide smiles and congratulations. It had been three years, three long years in a foreign land with Yui, one of his friends, as he developed a branch of their empire, the Hyuuga Empire, a request from his busy father he cannot decline. His father told him that such experience would be an eye opener for him: make him look at the world with new eyes, make him take notice of the small things happening around him that he never paid attention to, and to make the colors as vibrant as the rising sun in the east.

He scoffed at his father, brushing imaginary lint off his shoulders. "Father, I have no time for such things. What I'll do in France—"

"London." His father corrected without missing a beat.

He rolled his eyes and turned to face him, "I have no time to watch the sun set in the horizon and notice how the colors blend in the rainbow when I'm there. If you wanted someone to chase after unicorns or leprechauns you should've asked Aoi." He folded his arms across his chest, "I'll deal with the business in _London_. But I'll spare no time in wishy-washy stuff."

His father gave him a knowing smile worth of a senile man smoking a pipe during late afternoon, "Ah, just like your mother, all business." He chuckled, "Believe me, you may not encounter leprechauns or unicorns but I assure you, this one trip would surely change your life forever."

He shook his head, "It's just one business trip."

"Not really, Yui's coming with you."

**-o-**

"I'm off. Yui, I am telling you, once you've taken what you need get out of my flat. I don't want your unnecessary nosiness. Lock my door, too!"

Natsume stood in front of the grand mirror by the door, squinting his eyes at his crooked necktie. No matter how much he dedicates his time in knotting the wretched garment it always looked unpleasant. He sighed, giving up on the tie and pulling it over his head, noticing the antique filing cabinet his mother bought for the place he wrenched one of the drawers open and noticed a small stack of envelopes inside.

"Would you even mind answering me, Yui? I have got no patience for you, what the—" He pulled out the contents of the drawer and snorted, "I told you to mail these, Yui! The monthly issues of _Playboy_ is the only thing keeping me sane in this place, no wonder I didn't receive the latest iss—" A crisp off-white envelope caught his eye and he pulled it out, casting the rest of the envelopes away. He traced his finger over his name. It was handwritten, but the script was unfamiliar to him. Later, after peeling the wax off the envelope, Natsume came across to a small peach colored invitation, it scent wafting in the air much to surprise. This means that the envelope hadn't been in the drawer for long. Frowning slightly, since he knew no one celebrating a debut or a christening or any other special occasion requiring scented paper, he opened it and read:

_Sakura-Ren Nuptials_

He almost dropped the scented paper and felt his heart clench painfully. Barely managing to scan the content of the invitation, Yui came bustling in, her face full of surprise and guilt. He couldn't blame her. After all, he would bet all his possessions that it was her who hid it with his other mail, not that she had any right. This was one of the days he dreaded the most. The day she and her boyfriend would get married. It was painful enough that she chose that guy over him, that she never once tried to communicate with him after her confession, that she chose to act indifferent towards him, keep him out of the circle with regard to her affairs, and let him leave without even saying goodbye; but it was more painful to read it, a tangible thing that reminds you of what you've lost and what you needed now. A thing that was within your reach but you failed to grasp: a regret. Mikan had always been that one person beside him through it all and he chose to be ignorant of it, taking everything for granted, and when realization slaps him on the face she is already gone, in the arms of a man who recognized her worth without preamble and all he could do is just stare… and wish for an earlier intervention.

"Oh, so you've seen it."

He set the invitation down and met her eyes through the mirror. Yui sported a defeated and pained look on her face while she worried her lip. Natsume always wondered when Yui would turn out to be unattractive to him, when she cries she still holds grace as tears slid down from her cheeks, when she is under the weather though pale and sallow, a jubilant smile is still on her lips, brightening her features. And now, even when she sported a look that would be enough to communicate constipation in the face of Mikan, she is still as beautiful as ever. Perfect in every sense, and it irked him. "Why? How long has this been sitting in here?"

"Three days? Four? Close to five? I don't recall," She shrugged her shoulders, "and I didn't leave it there. I made sure that you would never find it—" Natsume's eyebrows rose. "—and don't give me that unbelieving look of yours. I was—well, I thought you may not want to see it."

Damn straight. "I appreciate that, Yui. However, you are in no position to hide these things. Especially…"

"If you're going to say the mail about your pornographic materials, I swear to God I would hurl that jaguar sculpture next to you right on your face." When he didn't smile or even smirk, Yui sighed. "I'm just looking out for you. I know how much it hurts that she is marrying someone else and you can't do anything to stop it…"

"I don't need your pity. And I don't like it when you meddle into my affairs especially regarding her. It has been two years—three, it hardly matters anymore."

She nodded but didn't seem to be convinced of this, her eyes were telling a different story. "I don't think it hardly matters. I've known you almost my whole life and—"

"Don't." He warned. "I'm fine."

"I know. But are you fine knowing that she is marrying him instead of you?"

"It is, believe it or not. And who says anything about the Hyuuga Natsume unable to do anything to stop this farce?" He saw her eyes widen and felt a smirk cross his lips. "I believe that if I am to get something, and if this is the only time I could go and grab the opportunity, I would do everything in my power to get what I want."

Yui chuckled, "Yes, the Hyuuga motto. As much as I want to stop you from embarrassing yourself in front of our social circle back home, I still give you my blessing. After all, I need someone to hand my gift to the bride. Go get her, tiger."

**-o-**

The first familiar face in the sea of faceless people inside the chapel he noticed was Ruka's. He was standing beside Imai, talking in hushed tones to guests at the door. The couple did not seem to notice him enter, nor the people in the same social circle he had grew up with. Secretly, he was pleased and thankful of not having anyone to stop him from achieving his goal, and turned to his heel to get to the door leading to the bride and groom's temporary quarters.

He managed to evade any conversation from those who saw and immediately identified him, and passed by others with his head bent down as he squeezed in between guests not minding to apologize or even excuse himself. He wasn't here to talk to them interact or even be seen by them, all he wanted was to talk to the bride, probably get some sense into her and drive away with her.

Finally managing to wrench the door open leading to where the bride is probably waiting, since her husband-to-be is nowhere to be found, not that he had anything to do with that, he released a sigh of relief and proceeded to listen for voices or any movements. He was about to bound the steps when he heard the door shut non-too-gently and heard a familiar voice.

"You aren't planning to screw this up are you?" He turned back and saw a troubled Ruka standing by the door. His blonde hair was swept to the side, his bright ocean-blue eyes full of suspicion. He chuckled at him and shook his head.

"Expecting me to blow up the entire area? I'm just here to congratulate her and if the time would permit it I may be able to attend her wedding." He glanced at his wristwatch and stared at moving hand. Nine minutes left. He quickened his pace and mentally growled when Ruka caught his sleeve. "What?" He exclaimed, annoyance creeping in. "I'm in a very tight schedule, Ruka. Every minute is precious to me this time."

Ruka pretended not to hear him and tightened his grip on his jacket's sleeve. "I know you know that she is impulsive and stupid and she doesn't think things through. I know you know that she tends to use her heart all the time and use her brain afterwards when the deed is done. I know you know that she is a romantic, lovesick fool who would cross the ocean to find that fairytale kind of love—"

"Your point?"

"She isn't like that anymore. Don't expect her to throw everything away just because you came to your senses just now."

"I didn't."

"What?"

"Come to my senses just now."

"Oh come on, Natsume." Ruka scoffed, "Don't tell me you've been in love with her for so long but never had the chance to tell her."

He snorted, "It's none of your business."

"Oh, so it isn't my business now? In case you didn't know we were the ones who comforted her every time you were an ass to her and now you're telling me you love her? I'll call Hotaru, I have a feeling you're really here to create trouble." He fished out his phone and hit 'two'. He snickered and Ruka glared.

"Oh, congratulations for finally having the balls to ask out the ice queen." He said as an afterthought. "Ruka, I'm telling you, I'm not here to ruin anything."

"And you think I would believe you? I bet you orchestrated plans to destroy their relationship before."

"Don't be stupid. I value her happiness and with Ren," He shook his head, "She was just happy… she didn't care about other things and I couldn't bear to wreck it."

"And now is the time to wreck it?"

"I can't let her marry that oaf!" He growled, "It's now or never."

"And whose fault is that? (Natsume's eye twitched) Look, they love one another." Ruka justified, "Please, don't object during the ceremony or kidnap—wait, Shoujiro isn't here yet, is he? Did you do something?" He regarded him with wide eyes.

"No," He said firmly. "Goddammit, Ruka. I told you I'm not planning any diabolic plan that would send all of you plummeting fifty feet into the ocean or something involving his mutilated body all over the city."

"Well what are you planning to do? Kidnap her? Coerce her? Drug her? What?"

"I'm going to congratulate her and wish her a happy married life." He said through gritted teeth.

"You're sarcastic right now. I know you," Ruka said, "In drastic times you use your persuasive skills and sweet talk." Natsume didn't respond, "You're going to persuade her to stop all this? Oh god, Natsume. Don't be such a home wrecker!"

"There isn't no home yet as I've gathered."

"And don't be such a smart pants too!" Ruka hollered, "Please, don't wreck this. This means so much to a lot of people especially to Mikan."

"And I told you, precisely…" He glanced at his watch, "three minutes ago—which you wasted—that I am only here to congratulate her so put the phone down and don't call security, meaning your girl friend. God knows how horribly inventive she became for the past three years."

Ruka glanced at him and at the wall behind him before slamming his phone shut with a frown, "She isn't answering anyways. I'm giving you five minutes. Second floor the first door on the left. Sumire just got down so no one will come up there. If something weird happens later, a broken window, pitchy sound system, a missing important person or whatever, I'm holding you responsible."

"How about a runaway bride?"

Ruka scoffed, "Not likely to happen. Now go before I change my mind and Hotaru finds out you're here."

**-o-**

The shadows under the door were moving constantly making him nervous. He arrived in front of the door with four minutes to spare, clad in his neatly pressed suit, polished black leather shoes and sweaty palms. He could feel his heart racing beneath his ribcage, dread seeping through his veins as he heard a voice inside say something about how beautiful she was, and how lucky the groom is to have her. He winced slightly at the thought of ruining this momentous occasion of her life, and sucked in a deep breath.

He pushed the door open with shaky hands and stepped inside. He stared at the woman sitting in front of the vanity, her white gown adorned with sequins and pearls flowing on the floor. The attendant was busy pinning on her veil, a look of seriousness etched on her face as the hair stylist beside her looked at her with while shaking head, her hands itching now and then to rip off the attendant's hands from the chignon she styled so well. He cleared his throat and the two of them snapped their heads towards him and gasped.

"Excuse me but the groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding," The attendant gushed out pinning the last bobby pin in place. He could finally see her face on the reflection of the mirror and smiled secretively at her concealed pain and irritation.

"It's fine." He heard her say, her soft voice masking the annoyance and tiredness she felt. "He isn't the groom anyways." She added dryly.

He nodded at the hairstylist who was busy tucking in a stray strand of her auburn locks behind her ear and at the attendant who was bent down smoothing her gown. "Give us a moment?"

The two shared looks of surprise before shrugging and racing towards the door. He leaned against it and stared at Mikan through the reflection. She was staring back at him, her amber eyes fixed on his crimson ones. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why you invited me, didn't you? Or was this invitation addressed to someone else?"

"Is Yui here?" She asked him with that soft voice she used to the attendant.

"She couldn't come."

He watched her tired expression change to a dejected one, "Oh, I was hoping she could."

"She sent a present anyways."

She brightened up at his statement as she turned around, a smile forming on her painted lips. "She shouldn't have."

"You know her," He said in reply. She bit her lip and stared at her reflection again, silence ensued between them. He watched her look down on her pale hand splaying with her gown's fabric, a frown plastered on her face. He shut his eyes at his callousness and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she exclaimed, "You're here. What are you sorry for?"

"A lot of things."

She stared at him and he knew she was thinking about it too. He wanted to tell her sorry for all the pain he caused her, for taking her for granted through the years, for being so callous towards her. For everything.

"Don't be," she said, "I never held them against you."

Silence dominated once more and he took the chance to examine her. Her eyes were amber and glimmering of innocence, a crease on her forehead signifying her annoyance and nervousness, her hair was pulled into a chignon, a small tiara keeping it in place, a stray lock of her auburn hair falling down as she shakes her head; a blush was present on the apples of her cheeks when she smiles; and her lips were painted pink for red never suited her.

So beautiful, so perfect.

But not yours.

He turned his attention to the vanity with a mirror twice her size; there was a velvet box of jewelry hanging open: empty and bare; a palette of colors sits on the middle together with brushes of all sizes and lengths; tubes of mascara and lip-gloss lie haphazardly all over the surface, some underneath wadded tissue papers and handkerchiefs; a box of bobby pins sat by the edge beside a large hairspray and brushes and combs.

She caught his interested gaze at the parade on the vanity and laughed. Her laugh nervous and breathless, "Yes, you are looking at their tools of torture. I've been here since three and I—"

He waited for her to continue but she bit her lip and shook her head. "Your lipstick…" She stopped worrying her lip and stared at her reflection, a storm of anxiety clouding her pretty, amber eyes. He noticed her hands twitching on her lap but made no move to cover them with his own. "I'm scared."

He contemplated whether he should ask her if she considers withdrawing from the wedding. Instead,

"Every bride gets cold feet before the wedding." He said reassuringly.

She laughed at him, "Oh, and now you know a lot about weddings?"

He smiled at her and touched her veil, "Why is it covering your face already? Isn't it too early?"

"Natsume I'm getting married in five minutes," She said dryly. _Less than three_, he thought to himself, his eyes fixed on the quirk of her pink lips. "When do you expect them to put this on me? It took that woman fifteen minutes to find the perfect spot on my head. Hell, my head hurts. The pins are digging into my scalp." She whined.

He chuckled at her. "You look very beautiful, Mikan. A beautiful, blushing bride."

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers, "That's the nicest thing you've told me."

He pulled his hand back in surprise, "Really? Well, count this as another thing to add in today's diary entry."

She laughed at him, "Thanks. You're making me less nervous." He watched as she took in deep breaths, her eyes looking everywhere but him. "really, it's been nice of you to drop by and check on me, Natsume. I really appreciate it. If only Jiro would hurry up so we could get this over with…"

He chuckled at her, "then you shouldn't have thought of marrying him in the first place."

Not taking his bait, she shrugged. "I didn't think it would be this bad! Help me up, I need to walk around." He reached for her elbows and hoisted her up, careful to keep the fabric from wrinkling by her knees. "This is the heaviest gown. It wasn't even this heavy when I fitted it!"

"It's just your nerves. Calm down." He ran his hands over her arms, and it seemed to soothe her a bit. He wondered if what he was doing was helping her or not, wondered if the trembling of her lips was due to nerves or his presence, wondered if she was still in love with him the way he is still in love with her. He wonder how it would feel if he was the one waiting at the altar, nerves racking him, hands shaking, he wondered how it would feel once she walk down the aisle with that serene smile on her face, or how it would feel to be the one unveiling her face as he stands in the altar in front of his family and friends. Of kissing her until she was breathless and giddy with his ministrations. Deciding that it was either now or never, he took hold of the end of the veil and flung it on top of her head, not classy at the very least but good enough. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him, her cheeks now stained pink, as well as her neck and chest. Her diamond necklace winked at him, as if giving him the permission of unveiling her.

"I thought that maybe you're out of breath—this doesn't look comfortable judging by the trapped expression on your face earlier."

"Oh, thanks. God, I am a mess. I really am a mess. I need to calm down. Do you have alcohol?"

"No."

"It'll make me more courageous why don't you get me—Natsume?" he didn't realize that he'd been hovering in her personal space, and that she had taken a deliberate step away from him, only to be stilled by his hands on her arms, effectively putting her into place.

"W-What are you doing?"

He smiled to himself as Mikan delivered the clichés-t lines in the movies. He leaned in closer and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes fixed on her wide ones. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Y-You—this—_you're crazy_." She said breathlessly. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and breathed in her sigh.

"This is the last time I would be able to do this, later you'd be a married woman and I won't be able to do this anymore."

"This is _wrong_."

"There's only two minutes left," He breathed out, "please let me. That's all I ask of you." But before she could answer him, either to reject his proposition or acquiesce, even before his lips could descend and cover the breadth's space between their lips, fate intervened. In the form of Imai Hotaru.

"Mikan get ready, your bloody groom just arrived, wasting three minutes of my life—" Natsume stilled and his eyes went straight to the mirror. Imai Hotaru stood by the door with a flicker of surprise on her amethyst eyes before turning into annoyance, and eventually hate. "That damned Nogi—"

He chuckled, "He's more faithful to me than to you."

"Don't remind me. Mind letting go of that bride you're holding?"

He turned his attention back to the bride he was still holding in his arms. Her eyes were fixed on him questioningly, probing and confused; her small hands were balled against his chest; her begging lips parted ready to query him for his intentions. He shut his eyes and willed himself to speak. A hundred times in front of the mirror saying it over and over again, a hundred times picturing her reaction: her lips forming into a wide smile, her arms encircling his neck as she begs him to take her away, her tear filled laughter filling his ears.

He clasped her arms with his hands and put her an arm's distance away. _Come with me, Mikan._

_Come with me._

"Hyuuga."

And Imai's tone made him quiver and shake his head. He was selfish, he was unkind. This is the happiness she sought after. This is the wedding day she dreamed, the man she wished to marry, and here he was, standing in front of her with only three words to say that cannot come out, standing in the way towards her happiness.

_I love you._

He shouldn't be here standing in her way to happiness. If he truly loves her he should set her free. Cliché and stupid, against every principle instilled in a Hyuuga but to be a better man he must.

"I really am happy for you," He murmured in her hair. He took a step back and flashed a rueful smile like he usually does after mischief, his crimson eyes taking her image in: a perfect, blushing bride dressed in her dream gown, a perfect blushing bride with eyes gleaming with emotions as vibrant as the rising sun in the east, mixing together in a shade he never noticed in his life. Her mouth was agape and her arms sagged on her sides and he hoped, wished even to the Gods to make her understand what he was trying to convey, as she stared at his retreating figure.

**-o-**

He heard the bells ringing as he drove away with the feel of her breath on his lip and the taste of her tongue in his mouth. He could still see her gleaming amber eyes filled with confusion and sadness, could still smell the fresh strawberries and vanilla on his clothes, and could still feel her burning touch on his arm. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as his jaw clenched at his stupidity. It was not supposed to end this way: the passenger seat empty except for the invitation sitting crisply mocking him; the wedding bells ringing as he drove away;

She was supposed to be beside him, driving to the sunset with a big smile on her face. She was supposed to be here with him, her soft hands clasping his as they planned where to go. But it didn't happen. It didn't happen because of three words that got stuck in his mouth.

_Come with me._

Three simple words used in his everyday life in different settings, situations and sentences. Three simple words he practiced over and over again in front of the mirror, three simple words he chose carefully in his extensive vocabulary that would convey his message in the simplest manner possible. Three simple words that never came out of his mouth.

_I love you._

Three words.

Three words that broke his heart.

**-o-**

He'd been staring numbly at the screen announcing the flights and the time of their arrival for a long time when he felt a presence beside him. He sighed inaudibly, inwardly cursing whoever was beside him since he wanted nothing to do with a person's warmth or any close human contact. All he wanted to do was board the plane(which was late due to turbulence), drown himself in whiskey or rum, whichever he finds first the moment he slithers back into his home, and possibly ignore Yui's calls or any of the investors invites. He failed. He had always believed that Hyuugas would get what they want no matter what, no matter the cost. He always believed that he could pull this off but he was wrong. And he'd never feel ashamed and defeated all his life. Bitterly, he laughed and threw his head back to watch the rays of sunset filter through the wide windows of the airport.

His father told him that this experience would be an eye opener for him: make him look at the world with new eyes, make him take notice of the small things happening around him that he never paid attention to, and to make the colors as vibrant as the rising sun in the east.

It was ironic that his father has chosen the words rising sun when everything else right now was setting—sending him into a tailspin. He watched the colors of orange, red, violet, purple and blue blend at the wall opposite him. The colors blended in front of him, turning into a dull blue-violet that he abhorred. It was dark and gloomy, and he wanted nothing but the light colors dominating the day. She was his light in the darkness. Without her—he didn't know who he was anymore.

"It looks serene doesn't it? The color of sunset?"

Natsume tensed at the voice, and he turned to his side. She sat there with her eyes fixed on the mural the sunset had been making on the wall, a small smile on her lips.

"It tells me that eventually everything would wane, fade, and be forgotten, but eventually it calms you—it makes you cool down and just watch it as a day ends. People may think that it's sad or depressing, but the sun setting makes me anticipate the rising of the sun. This time our lives may be dominated by blue and violet, but tomorrow as the sun rises, the red and yellow would eventually dominate again, and it would be another day—It probably didn't make any sense but, I just love the sunset because it makes me think of what is going to happen the next day—and I am taking that chance, Natsume. I want to see the sun rise with you."

He had never thought that the sunset would be as beautiful now.

**-o-**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading!

This is for all the people who demanded a sequel to _The Necktie_. I doubt that this one-shot could stand on its own the moment I thought of the plot, so I am declaring this as the sequel to the said story. I know that almost everyone who read _The Necktie_ had been so frustrated because Natsume and Mikan did not end up together (thus losing fifty bucks), and thought that it would be cruel once again if I left this hanging (I originally planned to end this the moment Natsume left without managing to get her) but I thought that I was being too sadistic and horrible since I got a dose of my medicine from just the other day.

I meant to post this almost two months after finishing _The Necktie_ but then I sort of forgot about it and then I stumbled upon it this day (I was deleting some documents), and thought of posting it tonight. So there! I know I've been on hiatus for so long but you can't blame me, college sucks I tell you. Now that I'm finally in my third year, the start of our thesis, I doubt that I'd be able to update some of my stories or even write some new ones, though a lot of plots have been going inside my mind. Okay, I think I've said to much and I am finally boring you guys to bits. I'll see you around!

**Fun fact**: Natsume was supposed to kiss Mikan when he pulled of the veil. The second time Mikan said 'What are you doing' was supposedly after she broke off the kiss.

BG


End file.
